The invention is a work bench top constructed of lumber preferably of a hardwood species and of a thickness to provide the strength and rigidity required for heavy duty work bench use. This work bench has a full length front portion that is an integral part of the bench top and which when pulled by an arrangement of cable and pulleys and hydraulic power to the larger part of the work top bench creates a full length vise or clamping action. This bench is also equipped with a mechanism for the instant release of the vise and clamping action.